


Don't brag about it, come show me

by dapperyklutz



Series: Hartwin Funk [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy being Eggsy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry dancing is too fucking cute, Hartwin, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Uptown Funk, and an ABBA reference, can't blame 'em, i swear to god people are obsessed with this song, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from daddyfirth:</p><p>"harry making breakfast for eggsy and eggsy stumbles down the stairs and sees harry in an apron and hair that’s falling into his eyes dancing to uptown funk."</p><p>--</p><p>Tilting his head in curiosity, he silently walked down the rest of the stairs before carefully peeking into the kitchen. What he saw made his jaw drop and his cock to harden in a span of two seconds.</p><p>Harry - his boyfriend/partner/lover of three weeks - was at the stove, flipping pancakes and frying eggs. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a pink ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron (gag gift from Merlin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't brag about it, come show me

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [daddyfirth](http://daddyfirth.tumblr.com) for posting this wonderful and tempting prompt.
> 
> I'm actually in a hurry right now because it's clearance week and I'm doing the final revisions to my thesis, so please be kind and don't hate me if this wasn't what you were looking/expecting for.
> 
> Also, I'm considering making this a series? Or maybe a collecting? Of one-shot fics of Hartwin being in a certain situation and then Uptown Funk starts playing from God knows where, and things escalate (or go down) from there. Ehehe.
> 
> Again, this story is unbeta-d. All mistakes are made by me and me alone.  
> Now, on to the show!

Eggsy wakes up to the smell of bacon. He slowly gets out of bed while rubbing his tired eyes. Yawning, he stretched and let out a groan when some joints popped. He must’ve overestimated himself when he bent his body the night before.

Grinning to himself, he thought that it was worth seeing the look of amazement and lust across Harry’s face. For a man his age, he could still go for more than two rounds. Heh.

Grabbing the red robe from a chair, Eggsy padded out of their room and slowly made his way down the stairs. He was halfway down the stairs when he realised that music was playing from the kitchen. Tilting his head in curiosity, he silently walked down the rest of the stairs before carefully peeking into the kitchen.

What he saw made his jaw drop and his cock to harden in a span of two seconds.

Harry - his boyfriend/partner/lover of three weeks - was at the stove, flipping pancakes and frying eggs. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a pink ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron (gag gift from Merlin).

But that wasn’t what made Eggsy turned on. It was the fact that Harry’s hair - what used to be impeccable - now lay unruly. Tendrils of hair fell over his brown eyes as the oblivious man nodded his head along with the beat of the music while singing the words under his breath.

Oh, and he was dancing.

Harry Hart. Harry fucking Hart. Harry fucking ‘Galahad-now-Arthur’ Hart. _Dancing_ to Uptown Funk.

It seemed like it was only yesterday when Eggsy and the other Kingsman agents including Roxy and Merlin sang and danced to the song like crazy loons.

_I’m too hot (hot damn)_  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn) 

“Bitch, say my name, you know who I am,” sang Harry softly, eyes now closed and shaking his hips sensually.

It felt like Eggsy’s brain short circuited when his lover started to dance. When the song reached the chorus, Harry started thrusting his hips while perfectly flipping a pancake mid-hip thrust with eyes still fucking closed.

Jesus’ _balls_.

He didn’t want to interrupt Harry, but _God_ , the man is basically asking for it.

_Before we leave  
Let me tell you a lil’ something_

Sneaking up quietly behind the new Arthur who happened to be executing a dance move from an ABBA song, he waited for the right moment to circle his arms around his waist. Harry immediately stopped dancing, body tense as Eggsy nuzzled his stubbly chin over his lover’s bare shoulders.

“Good morning,” Harry greeted, voice tight. He was gripping the spatula so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Eggsy smirked before he started kissing the taller man’s neck. He felt Harry relax in his arms as he gently bit Harry’s earlobe, licking it when the man let out a soft moan.

“S’a very good mornin’ indeed, love,” murmured Eggsy in his ear. His hand moved lower and he cupped Harry through the apron and his boxers, moaning low when he found that Harry was already half hard. “Fuck, this’s even better.”

“Eggsy…” said Harry, a bit of warning in his voice.

“Harry,” replied Eggsy with a smirk.

_Don’t believe me, just watch  
Don’t believe me, just watch  
Don’t believe me, just watch_

“Think Bruno’s tryin’a tell us sumthin’?” muttered the new Galahad teasingly, thrusting his hips to Harry’s backside so the other man can feel his erection.

It all happened so fast it nearly gave Eggsy a whiplash.

Harry turned off the stove and dropped the spatula carelessly on top of a half-cooked pancake. He turned in Eggsy’s arms, causing the younger man to take a step back in surprise. This caused Harry to take a few more steps forward with Eggsy walking backwards until his lower back hit the dining table.

Smirking, Harry brought his hands to the back of Eggsy’s thighs before lifting him up on the table. Eggsy let out a surprised squeal, his hands moving to rest on Harry’s bare arms.

Oh, fuck. Such lovely, _lovely_ arms Harry Hart has.

“Well, last time we listened to this song,” started Harry, his voice hoarse with arousal and causing Eggsy to bite his lower lip on instinct. “It led to events similar to what transpired last night.”

“Think we could, _ah_ , ‘reenact' those events on this table?" asked Eggsy, grinning cheekily before leaning forward to take Harry’s lower lip between his teeth and gently sucking it.

With a groan, Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth in invitation for his young lover’s tongue to meet his.

_Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up_

They made quick work of stripping each other, carelessly throwing their underpants, apron, and red robe to the side. Harry hungrily kisses a trail down Eggsy’s neck, the younger man's head thrown back to give the older man better access.

“How I fucking love morning sex,” murmured Harry, lips and tongue pleasuring Eggsy’s erect nipples as the latter started stroking him.

 _Halle-fucking-lujah_ , the young Galahad praised to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Be a dear and drop a comment or kudos? Much obliged. *wink
> 
> Send me prompts/headcanons on [tumblr](http://agenthartwin.tumblr.com). Or hey, we could talk and be friends!
> 
> PS  
> I have not abandoned TAWTTWYDI. An update is on its way soon.


End file.
